Wonderland
by Circo del Suicidio
Summary: Nuestros personajes toman lugar en WONDERLAND. Cada capitulo sera una nueva historia, no se seguirá una historia en concreto, sin embargo...de cierta forma se enlazaran unas con otras. SaruxMisaki MikotoxReisi ShiroxKurohxNeko
1. Las rosas seguirán siendo rosas

_Hola! Este es el primer Fic que subo... espero sea de su agrada, Por favor... si lo leen (si le dan una oportunidad) déjenme sus reviews para saber lo que les gusto y lo que debería cambiar TOT Bueno, espero lo disfruten!  
_

K y sus personajes...no me pertenecen...por desgracia (?)

**_WONDERLAND_**

_Era una tarde soleada… el aire era fresco, en el cielo no había rastro de nubes… las cuales no eran más que un indicio que habría lluvia; Era un día perfecto, y eso era una cosa por la cual no se quejaba de su trabajo…además de que era un trabajo que su jefe, el Rey rojo, Suoh Mikoto, le había encargado._

-Ahhh ~ - Soltó un suspiro, limpiando el sudor de su frente con ayuda de la manga de su camisa- Bien! Ya terminé con uno más! Ahora solo me faltan…unos 50 más…yey…- Tomo la cubeta de pintura roja, mientras ponía su puño en alto…pretendiendo mostrarse entusiasmado-

_Bueno, se preguntaras quien es esta carta…bien, no es nada más ni nada menos que Yata Misaki, fiel sirviente de él Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto… más conocido como el Rey de los Corazones._

-Maldito estúpido el que tuvo el descaro de pintar las rosas de mi rey de color azul…Desgraciado hijo de puta! –Maldecía una y otra vez mientras pintaba de un brochazo una bella rosa azul- En serio… ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese bastardo? Todos estamos zafados aquí, lo sé… ¡Pero él se pasó de la raya! ARG!

_Continuaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras seguía pintando las rosas… destrozando una que otra al descargar su bipolaridad en ellas._

-Maldición! Esta es como la cuarta…- Decía mientras pintaba otra… esta vez con más cuidado- Tsk! En primera no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera por ese maldito- Arrojo un brochazo más, destrozando ahora su quinta rosa- M-mierda! –Mostro una expresión asustada-

-Jajaja!-

-Eh?-

_Rápidamente nuestra cartita se puso en guardia, dejando a un lado su trabajo._

-Esa risa… - Busco con la mirada- Gato! Sal de una puta vez! – Sintió como algo golpeo su espalda- …Como!? – Soltó alarmado-

-Tranquila cartita ~ -Se escuchó una voz tranquila pero juguetona-

-Tu! Puto gato! – Camino de un extremo a otro, buscándolo con la mirada-

-Gato-de-Cheshire ~… aunque para ti soy Saruhiko, aunque siempre sueles llamarme…-

-Puto mono!- Lo interrumpe-

-Exacto- Ríe un poco-

-Sal de una vez… o solo vete de aquí!-

-No me iré, si gustas te puedo dar una pista-

-….- Saco el aire por la nariz, emitiendo un peculiar sonido-

-Tomaré eso como un si- Dijo en forma de suspiro- Listo? ~ -Da un mordisco a una manzana roja que había arrancado del árbol en el que estaba-

-Tch! – Dirigió su mirada a donde creía proveniente el crujido-

-Me encontraste ~-

-Maldito…- Ahora podía observarlo, acostado perezosamente en una rama de árbol, comiendo una manzana- … Estúpido Saruhiko… -Lo llamo-

-Dime ~ 3 – Decía sonriente, limpiando con su pulgar un poco de jugo que resbalaba por su comisura-

-Me harías el gran favor de largarte de aquí y dejarme trabajar? – Dijo ahora un poco más calmado-

-No quiero – Decía jugueteando con una manzana entre sus manos- Dame unan buena razón para irme –

-Me molestas- Tomo la brocha y la sumergió en la pintura, continuando con su trabajo-

-Eso no es una buena razón, Mi~sa~ki 3 – Dio un mordisco a la manzana, lamiendo el jugo que escurría por sus labios, sonriendo malicioso-

-Para mí si lo es- Fastidiado, tomo sus cosas mientras se dirigía a otro pequeño árbol-

-Pues para mí no lo es, de cualquier forma no me iré-

-Lo sé- Suspiro, comenzando a pintar una rosa-

-Vaya, tienes que pintarlas todas?-

-Si-

-Parece un trabajo pesado- Se sentó en la rama del árbol, observándolo fijamente, moviendo la cola lentamente-

-Lo es- Soltó un suspiro pesado-

-Y a qué se debe?-

-Un idiota malnacido pinto las rosas del Rey de color azul- Rodo los ojos, molesto-

-Oh…parece algo terrible- Dijo desinteresado, incluso bostezando-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-De cualquier forma… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Da igual el color… las rosas seguirán siendo rosas-

-Pero el Rey las quiere rojas… no azules-

-Pero si le gustaba el azul- Dijo sarcástico-

-Sí, le GUSTABA- Paso al siguiente árbol-

-Vaya, Suoh Mikoto es demasiado raro ~- Dice al mismo tiempo que le arroja una manzana-

-No te dirijas a él como si lo conocieras- Atrapa la manzana, mostrando molestia al hablar-

-No vayas a empezar con eso del orgullo- Enarco una ceja, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-

-No lo iba a hacer, simplemente no lo llames así- Lo mira amenazador- Entendido?-

-Entendido- Dijo burlón bajando del árbol-

-No bajes del árbol si no piensas ayudarme—

-Ohh! Vamos ~ ¿Qué tal si te tomas un descanso? – Decía levitando aun lado suyo-

-Solo 30 minutos- Dijo estirándose-

-En serio?- Dijo extrañado, enarcando una ceja-

-No-

-Solo 10 minutos- Dijo tranquilo-

-No-

-5 minutos- Lo miro fijamente-

-No y no insistas-

-Tch…- Chasqueo las lengua, fastidiado- Sabes que de todas formas no terminaras hoy- Escupió con malicia-

-Y? Por lo menos quiero avanzar-

-Insisto…deberías dejarlas así, además… -Camino hacía el- No el Rey… tuvo una pelea con el Sombrerero Munakata Reisi?-

-Sí, y? –Frunció el ceño-

-Por qué no pintas solo la mitad de las rosas de rojo y las demás que se queden azules? El Sombrerero lo tomará como una disculpa de parte del Rey y así las diferencias entre ellos se arreglaran- Dijo recitando todo aquello a forma de poema, mientras hacía que una manzana rodará por su brazo derecho, pasando por detrás de su cuello y finalmente rodando por su brazo izquierdo, terminando en la palma de su mano- Que te parece mi idea?-

-Uhm… - Miro hacia el cielo, pensativo-

_Nuestra pequeña carta comenzó a meditar lo que acababa de decir el Gato de Cheshire, pensó: "No es tan mala ide…!_

-CALLATE! TRATO DE PENSAR!... MALDITA SEA-

_-Lo siento… pero este es MI trabajo-_

-Me vale tres hectáreas de mierda! Largo de aquí! – Grito malhumorado Yata-

_-…. Está bien, solo denle buen final a todo est…-_

-Sí, si, si… - Interrumpe Saruhiko- no te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos~ Ahora vete ~- Rodo los ojos, fastidiado-

_-Está bien… - Se va a paso lento_

- Bien… Retomando el tema… ¿Qué harás entonces? – Pregunto Saruhiko-

-Uhm…Iré a hablar con el Rey, tu idea no se escucha tan mal… tal vez resulte- Hablo un poco inseguro-

-Resultará… tenlo por seguro ~… Aunque… -Guardo silencio- De no ser así… permitiré que me hagas lo que quieras –Dijo en tono serio, pero sonriente-

-U-uh… - Palideció al instante-

-Incluso podrías cortarme la cola- Mostro un rostro sombrío, acompañado de una filosa sonrisa- O mejor aún… - Se acerca a su rostro- Podríamos… - Susurro a su oído de forma seductora-

-U-uwa! Ya entendí- Se hecha a correr en dirección al castillo- G-gracias estúpido Gato!-

-No hay de que, Mi~sa~ki – Comienza a comer la manzana que sostenía su mano izquierda- … Después de todo no fue tan mala idea pintar las rosas de azul… -Dijo con malicia, pasando su lengua por el torso de su mano, para después pasarla por su cara- De cualquier forma… entre el Rey y el Sombrerero no hay más que tensión sexual- Dijo aburrido, desapareciendo del lugar-

*Al día Siguiente*

-Fue realmente considerado de su parte haber pintado de azul la mitad de las rosas de su jardín- Decía en tono respetuoso el Sombrerero, mientras acomodaba sus lentes con ayuda de su dedo medio-

-Uhm…- Respondió afirmativamente el Rey de Corazones-

_A lo lejos podíamos observar a los recién reconciliados, hablando "Animadamente"._

-Qué tal? Me debes una – Hablo burlón, Saruhiko… El Gato de Cheshire- Aunque solo había tensión sexual entre esos dos...- Alzo los hombros, comiendo un trocito de su rebanada de pastel-

-Tensión sexual? Ni que fueran pareja- Exclamo Yata-

-Eres demasiado inocente, Misaki ~-

-Cállate… Y?-

-Que? – Lo miro por un momento, tomando otro trocito de su pastel-

-Qué quieres?-

-De qué? – Dijo divertido-

-…. Decías que te debía una…no?- Comenzó a molestarse-

-Aja, y?-

-Qué quieres? – Su ojo derecho comenzó a tener un tic nervioso-

-….de qué? – Dijo al borde de la risa-

-Maldito hijo de puta! – Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa-

-Jajaja…. Tranquilo~-

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando estas actuando como un completo idiota?!-

-Sí, si… lo siento – Sus orejitas de gato bajaron, haciendo que la capucha de su sudadera bajará también-

-Ehm…s-si… bueno… - Aflojo el agarre, sonrojándose de manera exagerada-

-Tenías que ser virgen…- Murmuro por lo bajo- Que dices si como recompensa me das tu virginidad? – Lo toma por el mentón, sonriendo seductor y burlón a la vez-

-T-tu! Gato pervertido! – Rápidamente se abalanzo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un puñetazo hacia el-

-Tch... – Esquiva el puñetazo con agilidad- Parece que no, bueno… será para la próxima~- Se da la media vuelta, girando en sus talones- Adiós, Misaki – Comienza a caminar al mismo tiempo que desaparece, despidiéndose con su cola-

-Maldito mono!- Grita a la nada, haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio, observándolo- U-uh… - Comienza a ponerse pálido, esperando su castigo-

-…. Guarda silencio, Yata – Dice el Rey, con su inexpresivo rostro-

-S-si señor! – Dice ahora completamente rojo, haciendo a todos los presentes reír con ternura…excepto el Rey… el solo mostro una pequeñísima sonrisa - …Maldito Saruhiko- Murmura colérico-

_Mientras que muy cerca del lugar… se encontraba cierto gato recostado en la rama de un árbol… sosteniendo una rosa roja… riendo por lo bajo._

-Que tierno eres…Misaki- Susurro con un tono divertido, besando la rosa-

CONTINUARA….


	2. ¿Te desagradan los perros, Alicia?

_**WONDERLAND **_

Capítulo 2

Era una tarde soleada… el aire era fresco, en el cielo no había rastro de nubes… las cuales no eran más que un indicio que habría lluvia; Era un día perfecto… sin mencionar que hacía más de dos horas que una bella jovencita de cabello largo y rosa se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por el bosque…estaba más que perdida…y el hecho de que estuviera caminando en círculos no ayudaba…

-Shiroooooo!- Gritaba al borde del llanto Neko…o como mejor es conocida en Wonderland… Alicia-

-Sabes…? – Respiro hondo y después dejo salir el aire por la nariz, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- No encontraras a tu estúpido conejo blanco si solo te la pasas caminando en círculos mientras te quejas…-

-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de él- Grito enfadada, con sus brazos en alto-…solo quiero encontrarlo e irme con el de este lugar de locos!-

-Lugar de locos?...-Guardo silencio, sonriendo- Si… todos estamos locos aquí – Dijo ahora fastidiado nuestro querido gato "sonriente", Saruhiko- Pero temo decirte que TÚ también estás loca…-

-Neko no está loca!-

-Si lo estas, de no ser así no estarías aquí…en este "Lugar de locos" –Repitió la frase de la chica, con un tono cargado de burla y sarcasmo-

-E-eres demasiado malo! Vete de aquí! – Grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-Lo siento, pero el bosque es el lugar donde vivo… no me puedo ir aunque quisiera…sin mencionar que tampoco me quiero ir…- Dice tranquilo pero burlón-

-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero!- Exclamaba mientras agitaba sus puños en alto… y a los lados… en todas las direcciones que podía moverlos-

-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero…. Qué?- Dijo irritado-

-Ahhh! El bosque no es lo suficientemente grande como para que te vayas a otro lugar?! –Exploto Alicia-

-Jajajajaja –Soltó una carcajada que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo hasta volver a tomar la misma expresión seria del comienzo- Dime… quien eres TU para decirme que me vaya?-

-Yo…yo…yo…-Comenzó a temblar, mostrando una sonrisa que solo la hacía verse más asustada que segura-

-Tu? – Enarco una ceja, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza… utilizándolos como almohada al momento de recargarse en el tronco del árbol- Tu…que?-

-W-woaa …y-yo!...-

-Tu ~ - Dijo al borde de la risa, la chica estaba más que asustada y nerviosa-

-S-si…Si tú no te vas… Neko se va!- Soltó su…amenaza? Mientras se daba la media vuelta-

-Ohhh! No! Alice! – Fingió asustarse por un momento-

-Ja! Sufre, Gato…SUFRE! – Sonrió victoriosa nuestra querida jovencita-

-Oh si…no tienes idea de cuánto sufro… - Decía desinteresado mientras mordía sus uñas-

-E-eso te pasa por hacer enojar a Neko! – Comenzó a caminar lentamente, dudando si hacía bien en irse por su cuenta…sin saber quién sabe que se podría encontrar…o con quien….-

-Sí, sí, si…me lo merezco – Bostezo después de decir eso, mientras se recostaba en la rama del árbol-

-Sí y…y eso te pasa por…por…por amargado!- Volteo y lo apunto con su mano temblorosa-

-Tsk! – Rodo los ojos, sonriendo burlón- Amargado yo? – Rio un poco-

-S-s-si! T-t-tu! – Balbuceo un poco-

-Niña, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas perdido y ahora no sepas a donde….- Guardo silencio por un momento, haciendo que Alicia mostrara una expresión asustada y confundida…una expresión realmente peculiar- …a donde ir… -Completo su frase mientras mostraba una sonrisa alargada y filosa-

Oh oh… Parece que a nuestro Gatito de Cheshire se le acaba de ocurrir una idea…aunque puede que sea una más de sus bromas pesadas…Alice tendrá que tener bastante cuidado…

-Oye…- Llamo Saruhiko a Neko, sacándola de su estupor- Realmente deseas encontrar al conejo Blanco?-

-SI!- Dijo sonriente- Me ayudaras? –

-Por supuesto que sí, mi querida amiga! – Desapareció poco a poco, dejando detrás una pequeña niebla azul-

-E-en serio!? – Exclamo incrédula, buscándolo con la mirada, desesperada-

-Pero primero debo hacerte una pregunta…- Decía juguetón, apareciendo detrás de ella, haciendo que volteara asustada por su repentina aparición-

-Q-que?...- Decía nerviosa y algo desconfiada por el drástico cambio de humor del Gato-

-Te desagradan…los perros? –

-Si los odio!- Decía negando con la cabeza de forma energética-

-Excelente… yo tampoco los soporto, bueno… después de todo soy un gato- Decía sonriente, pero con la mirada sombría- Vaya, si le haces justicia a tu nombre…Neko-

-…..- Guardo silencio, confundida a más no poder…y asustada- E-entonces ayudaras a Neko?-

-Claro, además… parece que a partir de ahora nos llevaremos mejor…- Sonrió malicioso- Bien ~ Ya hice mi pregunta…ahora es tiempo de que vayas con la Liebre…-

-…..- De nueva cuenta, frunció el ceño…confundida-

-Veras ~ La Liebre es un muy buen amigo del conejo blanco- Comenzó a caminar, rodeándola- Puedes pedirle que te diga donde lo puedes encontrar…- Dio un salto y subió a un árbol morado, un poco opaco y con las ramas desnudas-

-De verdad?!- Decía emocionada, dando pequeños saltos alrededor-

-Si…aunque dedo advertirte algo…- Mostro un semblante frio- ….Él está loco…- Sonrió divertido-

-Eso ya lo sé! – Dijo un poco molesta, con las manos en la cadera-

-Sí, pero eso no es lo único…- La miro fijamente, aun sonriente- Kuroh Yatogami… o en otras palabras, La Liebre de Marzo…No es más que un perro disfrazado de Liebre…-

-Q-que? –Dijo incrédula-

-Espero que te lleves bien con el…- Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en una de las ramas del árbol, la cual era una palanca disfrazada- Disfruta la fiesta de té~- Dijo jalando de esta palanca, haciendo aparecer una puerta debajo de los pies de Alicia, abriéndola y dejando que Alicia callera por ella-

-Maldito gatooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Su grito se escuchó alargado debido a su caída por el túnel-

-Adiós~- Dijo después de una carcajada- Por fin me deshice de ella- Dijo ahora serio-

Una….No, Dos horas después…

-Cuando voy a dejar de caer? – Cruzo lo brazos, haciendo un puchero-

-Quien sabe ~ - Apareció de la nada, Cheshire-

-Gato! Ahora que quieres? – Lo miro irritada Alice-

-Nada… solo vine a molestarte…- Pasos sus largos dedos por debajo del vidrio de sus lentes, tallándolos- Misaki está ocupado – Dijo algo molesto, cruzando los brazos-

-Misaki?... tu novia?- Dijo sin pena alguna, siendo víctima de la curiosidad-

-No exactamente…sin mencionar que Misaki es chico… - Rio un poco al imaginar como Misaki lo golpearía si le llegaba a mencionar el comentario de Alicia-

-Oh…entonces es tu novio?-

-Tal vez lo sea-

-Como que "Tal vez lo sea"? No te le has declarado?!- Decía incrédula-

-Me le insinuó cuantas veces puedo, pero parece no captarlo…- Rodo los ojos- De todas formas…. A ti que te interesa?-

-Deberías ser más directo entonces! Yo siempre le digo a Shiro que lo quiero y yo sé que Shiro me quiere!- Ignoro el último comentario de Saruhiko-

-Sí, si... dejemos de hablar de eso…ya casi llegas-

-Ya casi…llego?-

-Sí, con la Liebre de Marzo…-

-Con la…Liebre de Marzo?-

-Si… con el perro disfrazado de Liebre…- Hablo lentamente intentando hacerla recordar-

-Perro disfrazado de…- Abrió los ojos como platos- TU! Me engañaste! Ahora lo recuerdo!-

-Bingo…- Dio tres cortos aplausos, con expresión aburrida- Eres muy despistada, sabes? –Dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando solamente sus dientes blancos a la vista…curvados hacia abajo-

-No te vayas!- Trato de alcanzarlo guiándose por sus dientes… pero era difícil alcanzar a alguien mientras estas cayendo, saben?- No me dejes sola con ese perro!-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- Los dientes se afilaron y curvaron hacia arriba- Por lo general la Liebre siempre esta con el Sombrero…y El Sombrerero además de loco… es muy raro y siempre insiste en que me queda hasta tarde en la fiesta del té, y sabes? Me es un poco molesto estar rodeado de gente así…Así que te deseo suerte – Y así…desaparecieron aquellos dientes afilados-

-Rodeado? Quieres decir que hay más además de eso dos? – No hubo respuesta- Oye, Cheshire…oye…NO DEJES SOLA A NEKOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Continúo cayendo por unos 15 minutos más y a los pocos minutos de tocar el suelo, escucho:

-Insisto…Usted debería ser el que cante "A quién?"-

-Serías más conveniente que usted lo dijera… Hoy es mi NO cumpleaños, el suyo será mañana-

-Entonces debo de ser yo el que cante "Te doy a tu"?-

-Sería…"A usted"-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, la letra de la canción no puede ser cambiada-

-Entonces seré yo el que diga "A quién?"-

-Pero su NO cumpleaños es hoy, yo debo de cantar eso…-

-Pero aún me faltan 342 NO cumpleaños-

-Entonces su NO cumpleaños será mañana, Señor Sombrerero-

-En efecto, Querida Liebre-

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
